Marcus's Story
by lovewriting18
Summary: After being hit by Terence for teasing him, Marcus confronts him. Terence tells him that he's gay, which causes Marcus to think about his own sexuality while figuring out these strange feelings he has for his friend. When he concludes that he is gay and has romantic feelings for Terence, they start a relationship. What happens when people find out? M for a reason.
1. Terence Hits Marcus

**Welcome everyone! :) This is my first Marcus/Terence story! It takes place during their fifth years (Harry's first). It's also a little spin-off from Percy's Secret. If I remember, I'll make an announcement in that story as well. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Terence Hits Marcus~<strong>_

Marcus sat alone in the common room, concentrating on a long piece of parchment. On one side was a calendar with every day full. On the other side was a picture of the Quidditch pitch. He made x's and o's and drew arrows all around.

"What'cha workin' on?"

Marcus glanced up quickly at Adrian Pucey, his best mate.

"Quidditch stuff."

"Like what?"

"I made a practice schedule and now I'm devising strategies."

"Can I see?"

Before waiting for Marcus to answer, Adrian took the parchment and looked at the calendar side.

"I don't see any rest day on here."

"That's because there is none. Everyday someone on the team will be doing something, even the reserves."

"But we can't book the pitch every day."

"We don't need the pitch to stay in shape. We can practice in the halls."

"Are we allowed to?"

"I don't see why not. As long as Miles can catch everything I throw at him we should be fine."

"We get to throw stuff at Miles."

"Yes."

"You just made my day."

Marcus smirked and took the parchment back. He ran a hand through his black hair, causing it to stand on end and stared at his diagram with hard, dark eyes.

"You're not accounting for Diggory's speed." Adrian said.

"What?"

"Everything about this strategy is great for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but Diggory has insane speed. He can fly past everything. When we go against Hufflepuff you'll have to tweak it a bit to ensure it's flawless."

"You're forgetting that we have the fastest seeker Hogwarts has seen in years."

As if on cue, Terence Higgs walked into the common room with Miles Bletchely, looking at a Potions textbook. Terence looked up and gave them a small wave. He and Miles walked over to them.

"What's up?" he asked, taking a seat next to Marcus.

"We have no days off this month for Quidditch." Adrian said.

Terence's blue eyes widened. "What? Are we seriously practicing every day? Give me this!"

He snatched the parchment from Marcus, nearly ripping it.

"I have Prefect rounds and meetings. I can't practice everyday." Miles said quickly.

"Calm down. You're name's not on here at all. Miles gets days off!"

"Like he said he's busy." Marcus said. "When he finds out when his meetings are I'll write him in. Until then, he needs to be available. Unfortunately, Prefects have more priority over the Quidditch team."

Adrian punched Miles in the shoulder, light enough to not cause any harm, but hard enough to be a little more than playful.

"And this is why I'm not Prefect." Terence said, without looking up from the calendar.

"You aren't Prefect because I'm smarter than you are." Miles said.

Terence pushed him off his chair. "I don't see my name on here all that much either."

"As a seeker all you need to focus on is the snitch. You don't need much training."

Terence grinned and gave Marcus his calendar back. "I knew I was the best person on this team."

"Wait...Terence gets days off?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. Unlike you lot he actually practices over the holiday."

"How? Don't you live in a muggle neighborhood?"

"Right next to a forest that all the muggles are too afraid to go in." Terence said. "I can fly in there all I want and no one ever sees me."

"You're almost as lame as Miles."

"I'm not lame."

"Yes you are."

Miles rolled his eyes and stood up. "As much as I'd love to argue with you, I've got a Prefects meeting in about fifteen minutes that I need to get ready for."

"See? Lame."

Miles whacked him in the head and walked out of the common room. Adrian excused himself a few minutes later to talk to the pretty Slytherin who just walked into the common room. Terence lounged on the couch next to Marcus.

"I wouldn't worry so much if I were you." Terence said.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked.

"You're going to be a great Captain. You have more passion for the game than anyone else on the team."

"You really think I'll be a good Captain?"

"Yes. You know what you're talking about and I know some people tell you differently, but we all respect you. No one will question anything you say. With you as our leader, we're sure to win the Cup."

"Thanks, Terence."

"No problem. Marcus?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really think I'm a good player?"

"Yes. I don't even see you when you fly, that's how fast you are. You can catch the snitch without so much as breaking a sweat."

"Yeah. I am pretty awesome."

"You've also got a bit of an ego."

"I learn from the best."

Terence ruffled his hair, causing it to stick out even more.

"I like the 'I-just-got-laid' look on you."

Marcus quickly moved to smooth his hair. "If the professors saw that I'd probably get detention."

"The sad thing is you're probably right. You do look good with crazy hair though."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You spend about twenty minutes every morning doing you hair. How would you look if it was all over the place."

"Don't touch my hair. Marcus!"

With one hand, Marcus pinned Terence to the couch and with the other he ran his hand through Terence's blonde hair, ruining the perfectly combed style.

"There." he said, "It's kinda cute."

"Marcus! Now I have to go fix it!"

"It looks fine. Stop being such a girl."

Before Marcus knew what was happening, Terence punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Don't call me a girl!"

Terence glared at him for a moment longer before walking to the dorms.

"Lover's spat?" Adrian asked, sitting next to Marcus.

"I don't know what that was. He's never hit me before."

"He's hit me tons of times."

"That's because you're annoying. He's never even yelled at me before."

"You'll get over it. He's probably just having one of his moods. You know how he can be."

Marcus rubbed his jaw and kept his eyes on the floor. _Why would Terence hit me? What did I do? I thought we were just messing around..._

Marcus tired to focus on his Quidditch strategies, but couldn't stop himself from looking over at the hallway leading to the dorms. He expected Terence to come walking into the common, all smiles and jokes again, but he didn't emerge until dinner. Even then, he didn't spare Marcus a glance. He walked ahead of Marcus and Adrian to the Great Hall, and instead of sitting next to Marcus like he always did, he sat a few seats down between Graham Montague and Lucian Bole.

"I thought he couldn't stand those two." Miles said.

"He can't." Marcus remarked.

"Why's he sitting with them?"

"Marcus pissed him off." Adrian said.

"That explains that little bruise you've got. I thought maybe you had a run in with Wood, but Wood didn't have a mark on him. You would've never let him walk away without giving him a reason to see Pomfrey."

Marcus smirked for a moment before frowning again.

"All I did was call him a girl." he said.

"Why would you call him that?"

"We were talking about his hair and I told him to stop being such a girl. I was just teasing him though. I don't think he's like a girl at all."

Adrian nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "Wait, all of this is because you called him a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know a lot of times he's compared to girls." Miles said, "He's small and a little lithe. A few of the Seventh Years say he does things like a girl and that usually pisses him off."

"But he has to know that I was joking."

"Maybe he doesn't." Adrian said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe being called a girl means more to him than just doing things like a girl."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"Lean in."

They lean their heads close.

"So, you know how I came out last winter?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, one of the things my dad used to say was that I was like a girl. He didn't have a son anymore; he had a daughter."

"So, you think Terence is gay?" Miles asked.

"Maybe. I mean, he's never said anything, but it does explain why he got so angry when Marcus called him a girl. He could think it's an insult because of his sexuality."

"But he's never said anything why would it upset him?"

"I don't know. I'm just throwing stuff out there."

Marcus looked down the table where Terence was poking at his food, giving Draco Malfoy the death glare. Terence glanced over at him and for a moment his gaze softened. Marcus gave him a small smile, which caused Terence's glare to return.

"Giving you the cold shoulder, eh?" Adrian asked.

"Not for long. We're getting to the bottom of this tonight, whether he wants to or not." Marcus said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? :)<strong>


	2. The Confrontation

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Confrontation~<strong>_

That night in the boy's fifth year dormitory, Marcus sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Terence to walk in. When he finally did, Marcus spelled the door shut before Terence could escape.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Terence asked, pulling out his own wand.

"We have to talk."

"About what? Why'd you lock the door?"

"Why'd you try to run?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"And that's what we're talking about right now. Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're a prick."

"How?"

"You are and we all know it. Hell, even Dumbledore knows it."

"If I'm so much of a prick why'd you stay friends with me all these years."

"What?"

"You just said you don't want to talk to me because I'm a prick. If I've always been a prick then why now? Why, all of a sudden, do you hate me?"

"Because you finally crossed the line. And I don't hate you. I just hate what you said."

"The whole girl comment?"

"Yes. I happen to find that very offensive."

"Well, I didn't know."

"You should've!"

"How? You've never given me any reason to think that being called a girl would upset you so much. Had you done so, you know I would've never called you a girl."

Terence crossed his arms over his chest but didn't say anything.

"You're one of my best friends, Terence. While I enjoy tormenting others, I don't like hurting your feelings." Marcus said.

"I know you don't. I'm like the one person in the entire school you've never insulted."

"That's because I care about you. We've known each other for years and I've grown quite fond of you. Don't tell the others, but you're my favorite."

Terence smiled slightly.

"So, why are you mad at me? Why did that comment hurt you?"

"It's...complicated.""

"It doesn't have to be. It's just you and me and you know you can tell me anything."

"Marcus, I need you to promise me something."

"Of course."

"Promise me you won't freak out and go running around telling people."

"You have my word."

Terence sighed and sat next to Marcus. He stared at the floor for a few minutes before speaking.

"Right before term started, I was hanging out with this one muggle boy I know. He's this guy that I used to be friends with in Primary school, but then when I came here, we sort of lost touch and we only talk every once in a while when I get home. We've both kind of moved on with our lives. Anyway, we were hanging out in August and then something strange happened." he said.

"What was that?" Marcus asked.

"He was telling me this story and he couldn't stop laughing as he told it. I don't know, something sparked in me and the next thing I knew I was kissing him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's an attractive guy and I've always thought so, but I've never thought I was attracted to him, you know? Just seeing him so happy like that...I just couldn't stop myself. Maybe I've always had a crush on him and just didn't know it, but I'd never thought about guys like that before."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Just the opposite. He shoved me off him, asked me what I was doing, and I couldn't find the words to explain that I didn't know what I was doing. He got mad, called me a few names and then ran off. I ran home, upset and my mum noticed it. That night, she and dad cornered me in my room to talk and I told them about what happened. They were both very supportive and said something about me being a smart boy and I'd be able to figure things out. I did some serious evaluating of my life and then came to the conclusion that I am gay."

"And you're parents are okay with that?"

"Yeah. They just want me to be myself and if this is me then they're happy with that. Anyway, a few days after the incident I ran into that guy again and apparently he had told all of the other muggles I know that I was gay, but he used a lot less friendly words. When they would see me at the store or something, they'd call me names, some of which being princess or girl or something else feminine. That's why it bothers me so much. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but that doesn't mean I can forget about them."

Marcus gave him a side hug. "Thank you for telling me. Just like with Adrian, I'm alright with you being gay. I would never make fun of you for it. Those muggles are jerks and aren't worth your time. We aren't like them."

"I know. You guys are so much better."

"So, are we alright?"

"Yes. Just don't call me a girl again or make fun of how much I care about my hair."

"I can promise you that I won't call you a girl again, but there's nothing I can do about the hair."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on, you're the only guy I know that spends that much time on his appearance. You pretty much locked yourself in that room."

Terence rolled his eyes but smiled. "Whatever."

Just then the door to the room opened, Miles and Adrian walking in.

"I am five galleons richer." Adrian said.

"Why?" Terence asked.

"Miles and I had a bet. I bet that you were gay and he thought it was something a lot deeper than that. I win!"

"You guys bet on my sexuality? And how did you guys know?"

"We were eavesdropping. Marcus told us to give you two some privacy so we took that to mean we should eavesdrop."

"Well, Adrian did. I tried to stop him, but you know how persuasive he can be." Miles said.

"Uh-huh. Well, you two would probably find out eventually. This doesn't leave the dorm though." Terence said.

"Of course. Your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem. Now, I have something I want to say. I know it's awkward and everything, but with both you and Adrian being gay, you two don't like have any romantic feelings toward each other, do you?"

"Gross."

"I'll take that as I no."

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, I share a room with you guys and your beds are right next to each other. I just didn't want you two to like, you know. Marcus and I sleep here too."

Adrian grinned. "You didn't want to wake up in the night to us rocking the four-poster."

"Yes."

"Hey, just because we don't have romantic feelings toward each other doesn't mean we won't experiment." Terence said, reaching over and taking Adrian's hand.

"Haha, nice one."

"Who says we're joking?" Adrian asked, sitting next to Terence and resting his head on his shoulder.

Miles hid his face in his hands. "You guys are going to drive me insane."

"Alright, you two. Quit messing with Miles." Marcus said, failing to hide his smile.

"Aw, look at his face." Adrian said, getting to his feet. He pinched Miles's cheeks. "Don't worry, I have no romantic feelings for Terence and we know that he doesn't like me that way. You guys don't have to worry about him and I having sex or something."

"But I wouldn't be opposed to some experimentation." Terence remarked.

"I agree. I have no idea how to give a blow job, so if you wouldn't mind..."

Miles threw up his arms and stomped out of the room, the other three laughing at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I love my boys. :)<strong>


	3. Inklings of Feelings

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Just wanna let you all know that I'm starting school now...I'll be busier than usual, but I'll try to update regularly! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Inklings of Feelings~<strong>_

"Hey, Marcus?" Miles shouted.

"What?"

"You know that dinner'll be served in fifteen minutes, right?"

"I know."

"Alright, cool. You also know that we've been practicing for about three hours, right?"

"I know."

"Alright, just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks."

Terence flew over to where Miles was sitting on his broom in front of the right goal post.

"Getting tired?" he asked.

"A bit. Like i said we've been out here for hours and I didn't even have lunch today. I'm starving."

"I'm sure he'll let us go soon. You know how much he loves dinner."

"Montague! What the hell was that? Can you not hold onto a Quaffle! Run that play again!" Marcus yelled.

Miles groaned, causing Terence to smile.

"I'm also incredibly bored." Miles said. "You guys aren't throwing me any Quaffles."

"Don't look at me. I'm just the seeker. Speaking of."

Miles watched as Terence shot down to the ground. He squinted in the darkening light and watched Terence grab something golden.

"Wow...took him about four seconds." he muttered.

"Nicely done! Did you all see that? Did you all see that I only let go of the snitch and before it even had a chance to disappear Terence caught it? That's what I need to see from all of you! Let's go clean up for dinner!" Marcus exclaimed.

They all lowered their brooms to the ground. Marcus grabbed Terence's shoulder.

"That was amazing." he said.

Terence shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Seriously. I am not joking when I say you're the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in years."

"It's really not that hard to spot the snitch. I don't know why people think it's so difficult."

"Because they don't have your talent!"

"Thanks, mate."

The team walked into the shower and they all quickly bathed for dinner.

"Great practice guys! Overall, you did great!" Marcus said, as he finished dressing and people started leaving the locker room.

Adrian and Miles waved as they walked out of the locker room, leaving Marcus and Terence alone.

"Terence, you ready yet?"

"One minute."

"We're gonna miss dinner."

"You can go without me, you know."

"Then you'll complain that no one waited for you."

"So?"

"I might as well solve that problem by staying here with you."

Terence laughed and walked out of his stall, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Well, hello there." Marcus said, a flutter suddenly filling his stomach.

"Don't be jealous of my body."

"Don't worry, I'm not. I know I've got a better body than you."

"Aren't you cocky?"

"I'm just telling the truth."

Terence rolled his eyes and opened his locker. Marcus watched as he took out his clothes.

"You just gonna watch me change?" Terence asked.

"What? Oh, sorry."

Marcus turned around and waited. He could hear the towel drop and Terence cursed as he knocked something over. The jingle of a belt echoed in the empty locker room and it wasn't until the locker slammed shut that Marcus turned around.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

They walked out of the locker room together and hurried up to the Great Hall.

"You start the Charms essay yet?" Terence asked.

"When's it due?"

"Next week."

"Ask me again in a week."

"You and Adrian are both so lazy."

"It's just Charms."

"That's what Adrian says. Shit!"

Terence slipped on a patch of wet leaves. He threw his arms out to grab something and ended up grabbing the back of Marcus's sweater. Marcus was pulled backward and they both fell.

"Ow..." Terence groaned. "Marcus, you landed on my leg."

"Sorry. You okay?"

"I think so."

Marcus pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his throat.

"Are you okay?" Terence asked.

"Yeah. You nearly choked me to death though."

"Hey, it's not my fault your sweater was the only thing I could reach."

"Whatever. Let's just get up."

Marcus got to his feet and pulled Terence up. He misjudged his own strength and pulled Terence into him, nearly knocking them over again. Terence laughed.

"Apparently, we're a lot less graceful on our feet than in the air."

Marcus grinned. "Apparently."

"We might not make it up to the castle in one piece if we keep this up."

Marcus righted both of them and they shared a smile. He kept his hands on Terence's arms.

"Um, Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Terence took a small step back and Marcus's arms fell from his arms.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was still holding you up." Marcus said.

"It's no problem. Probably for the best anyway. I probably would've fallen about ten more times had you not held me up right."

"Probably."

At that moment, Marcus's stomach growled quite loudly. Terence laughed and they ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall, joining the last few stragglers before dinner was served.

"'Bout time." Adrian said.

"What took you guys so long?" Miles asked.

"We fell a couple of times."

"You two are lame." Adrian remarked before shoving food into his mouth.

"I'd rather be among the lame than the only non lame person. At least that way I'm not a loner."

Adrian rolled his eyes and muttered something about them being lucky he was their friend or they would be loners. Terence smirked and ate his dinner proudly.

After they ate their fill, Miles left them to do his rounds and the three of them went back to the dorms. Marcus dug through his bag and pulled out his Transfiguration book. He sat on his bed and started reading. He was distracted a few moments later by whispering. Looking up he saw Terence and Adrian sitting on Adrian's bed, their heads together, talking quietly. Marcus lowered his book a little bit and could feel something begin to boil through him.

Adrian gestured with his hands and Terence nodded. Adrian must have asked a question because Terence shook his head and put his hands on Adrian's shoulder. They hugged quickly before Terence got up and walked over to his own bed. Marcus buried his face behind his book and pretended to read. _What where they talking about?_ He quickly remembered Terence and Adrian teasing Miles about experimenting with each other a few weeks ago. _Was that what they were talking about? Are they experimenting?_ Marcus peeked over his book and looked at them. Adrian was lying back on his bed, his eyes closed. Terence was taking notes from a book. He looked up and caught Marcus's eye. Marcus smiled before raising his book even higher.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short and I had no clue how to end this chapter. :P Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	4. Terence's Crush

**Hihi everyone! :) Thanks for tuning in to read the next chapter! :D I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Terence's Crush~<strong>_

"I have finished grading your exams." Professor Snape said. "Most of you nearly failed, though I'm not surprised seeing as how I have never seen a single one of you look at your Potions book since the semester began."

The class shifted uncomfortably and Professor Snape began walking around the room, handing out exams.

"Shit...I know I should've studied harder." Terence whispered.

"I'm sure you did fine." Miles remarked. "I'm sure we all did."

"Speak for yourself. You always do well." Adrian said, glaring as Percy Weasley held up his exam proudly, not a single mark on it.

Marcus tried to hide the sinking feeling in his stomach. As the new Quidditch captain he had been spending even less time than usual on his academics and it had started to show in other classes.

"Mr. Bletcheley."

They all looked up as Snape handed Miles his exam. He gave Terence, Adrian and Marcus's theirs as well.

"Hey, I got an E!" Miles exclaimed.

"No shit." Adrian said, flipping through his exam.

"How'd you all do?"

"Not too good..." Terence said, showing them his "P."

"Adrian?"

"P."

"What about you Marcus?"

"I don't believe it." Marcus said.

"What?"

"I got an A!"

"What the hell? How did you get an A?" Adrian asked, snatching the test away.

"I have no bloody idea."

"Well done, Marcus. I must finally be rubbing off on you." Miles said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened." Terence said. "But seriously, mate, nicely done. Considering most of the class failed, this is really cool."

"Thanks."

"Would you mind helping me out later? I'm not quite sure why I got some answers wrong and I'd ask Miles, but you know how annoying he is when it comes to helping us study."

"Hey!" Miles exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up. You know it's true."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Marcus. Would you mind helping me?"

Marcus smiled. "Of course not. How about in the dorm tonight?"

"Perfect." Terence grinned.

* * *

><p>That night, Marcus and Terence lounged on the floor comparing their tests.<p>

"It's official. Professor Snape hates me." Terence said, resting his head on the floor.

"Why do you say that?" Marcus asked.

"Because for number five you and I pretty much put the same answer and I got it marked wrong."

"Snape doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does. You know he does. It's all because I'm a Half-blood. And you know what? This isn't the first time this has happened. There have been plenty of times before where I'll have the same answers as Miles and I'll have them marked wrong while he gets a perfect score."

"He can't do that."

"He can't do a lot of things that he does."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."

"But this is just another piece of evidence that he hates me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he can't hate you more than he hates Gryffindors."

"This is true. And you know what, that makes me feel a little bit better."

"Glad I could help."

"Speaking of helping, you know who's shit at giving hand jobs?"

"Um...what? Where is this coming from?"

"Adrian. I don't know how he jerks himself off, but when he jerked me off the other day...awful."

Marcus could feel his face heat up. "Oh."

"Yeah. Whoever he ends up with is going to be less than satisfied."

"So...you guys jerked each other off?"

"Yeah."

"Do you guys do anything else?"

"Nope. We only did it that one time. It was kind of awkward since we're both friends and stuff, but we just did it that one time and agreed that would be the only time."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Also, I don't know about him but I've got someone in my mind that I fancy, so it just felt wrong to do that with him, you know?"

Marcus tugged on his collar as his face continued to warm. "You do? Also is it warm in here, or is it just me?"

"It's a bit warm in here." Terence said, brushing his hair off his face. "And I'm not telling you."

"Aw, come on."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why? I'd tell you if I liked someone."

"I know you would, but I'm not telling you."

"Is this going to be like the whole gay thing? I promise you I'm not going to freak out over who it is."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Do I know this person?"

"You could say that."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. Are you at least going to tell that person?"

"Eventually. I haven't quite worked up the courage yet."

"What? You? Shy? Am I awake?"

"Yes. I know it's really hard to see me as being shy, but I just don't want to mess this up."

"I promise you, you won't. If you truly like this person, you can't mess it up because you'll be telling them the truth."

Terence played with the hem of his shirt. "So you think I should just tell them how I feel?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I was planning on telling him soon. I was thinking about doing it over the weekend when we don't have class or anything."

"That sounds perfect."

"Then that's what I'll do."

"Good."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go. I think I left something in the common room."

"Oh, okay."

Terence quickly left the room, his cheeks tinged pink. When he left the room Marcus tore off his shirt. _Why the hell are my hands so sweaty? And why do I feel so embarrassed and nervous?_

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I promise other chapters will be longer. :) Anyway, thanks again! :D<strong>


End file.
